Continuer d'avancer
by Keiitaroo
Summary: Comment une journée peut-elle détruire une vie. Comment une simple promenade au bord de l'eau détruit des vies ...


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JKR, seul m'appartient le rêve qui a conduit à cette histoire.

_Continuer d'avancer..._

J'étais Hermione Granger, quelqu'un de bien, gentille et intelligente, entourée de mes amis. J'avais survécu à la guerre qui m'avait retiré mes parents et reconstruite peu à peu, j'avais réussi à continuer à vivre, jusqu'à ce jour...

C'était une belle journée de mars, une de ces journées où l'on sent que le retour du printemps et des beaux jours est proche. Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi avions décidé d'aller nous promener au bord de la rivière, profitant des rayons du soleil pour quitter nos gros habits d'hiver et revêtir des habits synonymes de fête et de vacances.

Nous nous promenions ensemble, suivant le petit chemin qui longeait le cours d'eau, nous parlions de tout et de rien, nous riions en nous souvenant de tous ces moments passés ensemble. Nous étions heureuses et insouciantes, loin de nous imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

Soudain, un chien sorti de nulle part s'est précipité sur Ginny et sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, lui a sauté dessus, la précipitant dans la rivière. C'est à ce moment que tout a commencé à s'enchainer.

J'aurais dû voir qu'il était trop tard, que j'étais trop fatiguée, trop inquiète, que la rivière était trop forte, trop froide, ... J'aurais dû voir que je ne pouvais pas la sauver, qu'il était trop tard...

Mais, en la voyant basculer dans la rivière, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis précipitée vers elle, et ai plongé dans l'eau glacée. J'ai commencée à nager vers elle, malgré le fait qu'elle ne bougeait pas, qu'elle dérivait paisiblement à la surface de l'eau, je ne pouvais me dire qu'elle était déjà partie.

A quelques mètres d'un des nombreux ponts, j'ai réussi à la rattraper et je l'ai tenue fermement serrée contre moi. En passant sous le pont, je me suis accrochée à l'un des piliers. L'eau gelée paralysait tous les membres de mon corps et plus le temps passait, plus ma vision devenait trouble. A la recherche d'une aide quelconque, mon regard s'est fixé sur la berge où se trouvaient mes amis et de nombreux passants qui me criaient des choses que je ne comprenais pas.

Peut de temps après, les secours ont fini par arriver mais le corps de Ginny venait de m'échapper, il avait échappé à la prison que formaient mes bras et avait recommencé à s'éloigner doucement.

Je savais que c'était fini, qu'elle était partie, qu'elle ne rouvrirait jamais les yeux, que c'était trop tard...

Pourtant j'ai lâché le pilier qui me rattachait à la vie et je me suis élancée à sa suite. Je savais que l'eau gelée avait paralysé tous mes muscles, qu'il me serait impossible de nager jusqu'à elle mais pourtant, j'ai lâchée le pilier. J'ai commencé, moi aussi, à lentement dériver vers un avenir incertain. J'ai tenté en vain de me battre pour rester à la surface mais l'eau était froide, je n'avais plus la force de me battre, plus la force de rester à la surface, alors j'ai sombré, je me suis laissée emporter vers les profondeurs de la rivière.

J'ai regardé les bulles remonter lentement vers la surface, la lumière laisser place à l'obscurité, et quand elle s'est faite totale, j'ai touché le fond et j'ai réalisée que j'avais tout perdue. J'avais perdu mes parents et ma meilleure amie. Je m'étais peu à peu perdu moi-même. Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux et laissé le froid et l'obscurité s'emparer de moi, je me suis laissée sombrer pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Pourtant, mon cœur s'est remis à battre et j'ai rouvert les yeux, tout était alors flou et il y avait ce murmure incompréhensible qui semblait provenir de partout autour de moi. Puis peu à peu, ce murmure s'est transformé en mots puis en phrases, tout est redevenu clair et j'ai vu des gens s'agiter autour de moi, mais, comme guidée par une force invisible, mon regard est posé sur elle, sur son corps son vie.

Alors, j'ai fermée les yeux et j'ai sombrée.

Fin ...

_Keiitaro_


End file.
